Inuyasha's Fic of Insanity
by Kitsune no takai
Summary: Just look at the title and that's what this is! Please R&R!
1. 1

Neo: Well, this is it, a new fic for the readers.

Amber-muse: Where is Crysta-muse?

Neo: Around, read the disclaimer.

Amber-muse: Neo does not own Inuyasha. If she did, she would be rich and living in Japan watching more anime.

Neo: On with the fic!

Crysta was walking through school like any normal day, when she tripped and hit her head. She woke up sometime later on a bed that felt like nothing she had felt before.

She sat up slowly and looked around her. She found herself in a one room hut that, compared to the houses she knew, was rather primitive.

The cloth being used for a door moved aside and Crysta looked over to see the cutest sight she had ever seen. Hearts appeared in her eyes as the little boy with the huge fox like tail walked over to her.

"Oi! Are you okay? Inuyasha found you in the forest and brought you back here. Do you remember what happened to you?" The fox boy asked.

Crysta just stared trying to register what the boy had said. 'He said Inuyasha, right.' She thought. "Oi! Kid! Did you say Inuyasha? Please tell me you did!"

The fox looked confused, "Hai, I said Inuyasha. Why do you....waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

"Where is he!? Where?? Where??? WHERE??????" Crysta punctuated each 'where' with a shake of the little fox in her hands.

The fox, who she knew was Shippo, became swirly eyed and pointed out the doors, "He's in the God Tree! Please put me down!"

Crysta dropped Shippo on his head and ran out of the hut toward the God Tree, praying that Inuyasha had not gone anywhere.

"Inuyasha!!" Snow white triangular dog ears perked up at the call and slited golden eyes looked over in the direction it had come from. A minute later a form appeared and he recognized the girl he had found earlier in the forest.

She stopped under the tree and stared up at him. Inuyasha made up his mind and hopped down to meet her.

Crysta watched in wonder as Inuyasha, her dream boy, leaped from the tree he was in and landed in front of her. Before she could stop herself, Crysta found herself hugging Inuyasha as hard as she could and hearts appeared in her eyes again.

Inuyasha was shocked as hell to have this girl who he had never met before that day latched on to him even harder that Kikyo could.

Glancing up at him, Crysta couldn't help herself again and reached up so she could stroke her anime crush's ears.

If Inuyasha was shocked before, it was nothing compared to what he was now. He didn't even know this girl's name and she was already hugging him so hard that he could barely breathe and petting him like a dog.

"That's enough! Will you stop that!" The hanyou wiggled away form the strange girl and glared at her, "Who are you??"

The girl giggled, "My name is Crysta and you're my favorite person in the whole world and I'm going to own you someday!"

Inuyasha looked confused, "But I've never seen you before in my life. How could I be your favorite person? And how can you ever own me?? I'm not a slave!!!"

Crysta giggled again, "Where I come from, I watch everything you and your friends do without you knowing it! And I can own you if I can get enough money but I'll never get that much so you're safe"

Inuyasha flicked his ears lightly, "Is that so, and I'm the best." He felt proud hearing this and forgot about ownership.

Crysta nodded, "Hai, you're my favorite but my friend, Neo-chan, likes your brother. I don't know why but she thinks he's cool."

The hanyou stared at her with his mouth open before yelling, "What?? She likes that rotten, smelly, arrogant, ugly...urk!" A boulder fell out of the sky and onto Inuyasha's head.

Crysta smiled nervously, "You better watch what you say. See, Neo-chan kinda controls what is happening so talking about her favorite person like that might end up with you getting hurt!"

"No kidding!" Inuyasha gasped as he crawled out from under the rather large boulder that had fallen on him.

Crysta smiled, "It's okay! Just no bad mouthing you brother, okay?"

Inuyasha growled, "I will not stand for this! I can talk about my brother anyway I want! No one can stop me from doing that!"

Crysta nodded thoughtfully, "That's true. Neo-chan can't stop you from talking about you brother but she can do other things." Looks over to see Inuyasha in a bright pink tutu and not even noticing.

The hanyou glanced down when he saw Crysta staring at his clothes and his face paled, "Alright! I won't talk any more about my brother!"

The tutu vanished, leaving him in his normal clothes. Inuyasha pushed the thoughts of Sesshoumaru to the back of his mind, having no wish to be humiliated farther or squished with god knows what for saying something wrong.

Neo: -_-; That was very weird, but I will go on, for a price. I would like 5 reviews saying that people this weird ass fic before I even type the next part.

Amber-muse: So that's where Crysta-muse went.


	2. 2

Neo: Hey, I'm back with more Inuyasha fun for everyone! Inuyasha: Except me. (Gets booted back into the fic) Neo: Okay, I haven't died as some people may have thought but my computer did. Now I have a laptop and can write again! Amber-muse: Neo does not own the copyrights to any anime but she does own most of the Inuyasha series. Please read and review and we ask you not to flame this fic because if you do, Neo will set her Crysta-muse and friend Hoshi-chan on you. Neo: Please enjoy the fic.  
  
Inuyasha and Crysta were walking through the forest with Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha was wondering when he would get hit again and with what. Crysta was wondering how to get rid of Kagome and Kikyo so she could have Inuyasha to herself.   
Neo watch them from outside the fic and wondered what should happen next. She struck upon an idea and began to type furiously.   
In another part of the forest, Sesshoumaru found himself turning around and walking away from his castle and off to some place. He didn't know where, he just walked with no control over his own body until he stopped a little ways from the four from earlier.  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what to think but since it meant he might be able to kill Inuyasha and he didn't have to look for him, everything was alright.  
Inuyasha looked around suddenly and, sniffing the air, stopped. Crysta stopped as well and looked at her anime love.   
Just then, Sesshoumaru leaped out of the bushes and began to fight with Inuyasha. Crysta just watched as the two dog demons fought each other and a silver fox demon with four fluffy tails appeared beside her.  
Crysta glanced over, "Neo, why are they fighting? You know I don't like when they fight because you never let Inuyasha win."  
Neo just turned her head (she is human shaped) and flipped her silver white hair, "Because I like them to fight and I control what they do. Come to think about it, I control what you do too. Do you really what to tell me what to do? I could have you spout poetry while stripping naked."  
Crysta looked horrified, "You wouldn't! I'm your best friend! You wouldn't do that to your best friend, would you?"  
Neo merely looked at her, "Crysta, I'm a fox, of course I would."  
Crysta sighed, " That's true, I can't change the fact that you are a fox, and foxes can be mean and sneaky. You sure are."  
Neo smiled, "Why thank you. You think they'd mind if I traveled with you?"  
Crysta rolled her eyes, "Even if they did you still would. Is Sesshoumaru going to come too?"  
Neo nodded, "Of course, he's my slave as long as I'm in this world and he goes where I go. Which means Inuyasha is just going to have to put up with him if he doesn't want to get intimate with the ground."  
The fox raised her hand and Sesshoumaru stopped fighting and turned around slowly to look and her. She beckoned and he walked forward.  
Sesshoumaru snapped out of it and looked at the young female who he knew liked him better than Inuyasha and let him win. For this honor, he would do anything she said and she knew it. At the silver fox's command, he turned to his dog form at gave them all a ride with her sitting on his head.  
  
Neo: Well there you go, I know it's short but I don't know what to write at the moment. That has always been my problem, I know what I want to begin with and how I want it to end but I need serious help with the middle. Please give me some idea of what should happen next. Amber-muse: Please read and review so we can write more. 


End file.
